Poems--- by~S~
by May and September Yugimori
Summary: S(September) made these enjoy:-D im sorry i took it off---fixed and ready 2 go!!!
1. Poems by ~S~---Ch.1

Disclaimer-These are poems about what I think some of the digidestened (and blackwargreymon) sometime feel. In the poem why it refers to the time were Yolei and Kari's Digimon DNA digivolve. I think. It was the time were Davis told Yolei she was mean and it was in the same epi when they went to look for gatomon's tail ring and Kari and Ken saw the Dark Ocean and Yolei didn't. And once again I do not own any of the digimon characters. I also would like to say 3 titles I did not make up. The title I turn around is made by the writers of digimon, The title every 6 seconds is made by O- Town, and the title Why (which I didn't even realize till now) is made by M2M.  
  
  
  
bI turn around  
  
center Every Day I turn around to see your smirking face and my creator smirking along.  
  
Everyday I turn around to see my ultimate foe and with them their friends.  
  
Every day I turn around to find my destiny my heart my soul.  
  
Who am I really? Am I really blackwargreymon or am I the enemy itself.  
  
No I can't think that I am blackwargreymon sealer of the digital world.  
  
(That one is about when blackwargreymon is looking for his heart and finds out that he was destined to seal the digital world.)  
  
b Friend or foe  
  
Friend or foe, can we trust him maker of the dark rings.  
  
Friend or foe is he who he seems or is there something more.  
  
Friend or foe, is there another side to the digimon emperor, I think so.  
  
Can it be, yes… he is … Ken Ichijouji the genius himself.  
  
  
  
(This one is about when the kids are trying to figure out who the digimon emperor is in the digiworld.)  
  
Why  
  
Why oh why can't I be more like you, why oh why do I envy you?  
  
Your light, your way of caring, even for the bad.  
  
Why oh why, can Davis be right, is the real deference between you and me is your light and my darkness.  
  
Why oh why Kari do I envy you so.  
  
(This is about the epi when Kari and Ken saw the Dark Ocean and Yolei didn't. She also felt like she was a bad person. It was the same epi when there digimon DNA digivolved.)  
  
I am me  
  
I am me courageous and strong.  
  
I am me a Tai wanna be.  
  
I am me a Kari Fanatic  
  
I am me, some say I am dumb, or don't make sense.  
  
But I am me and I am proud to be Daisuke Motoymia.  
  
(That one is just Davis stating what he is and that he is proud to be that.)  
  
You are me  
  
You are me.  
  
Looking at you makes me smile.  
  
You are me 5 years ago learning, learning to be like how you will be 5 years in the future.  
  
Riding, falling, riding, falling on the bike that will take you to the future.  
  
You met your future self with Agumon.  
  
He is your best friend.  
  
You are me learning to ride your bike.  
  
You are me, Taichi Kamyia.  
  
(This refers to the scene were Tai and Agumon find their way out of the gave Pixiemon set up. The get on the boat and see the scene of young Tai trying to ride his bike.)  
  
The light that I own  
  
The light that I own is mine and mine alone. The light that I own is my only friend. The light that I own…wait do I really own it or does it own me. The light that I own is …. Gatomon. She is the light to my world. I would be lost without her. The light that in own.  
  
(This is about Kari saying that she wouldn't be able to live right without her.)  
  
My computer  
  
No one understands me except my computer.  
  
My computer joy's me like no one else could.  
  
My computer is the only thing I know.  
  
Who needs a computer wiz like me, no one?  
  
Who needs someone like me?  
  
Who only understands computers, like me, Kousiro Izumi  
  
  
  
(This is basically Izzy dissing himself. Sorry Izzy fans. I am an Izzy fan too.)  
  
My Flower  
  
My flower pretty as can be gets crushed by a reckless soccer ball,  
  
Even though the flower tries to be as nice as can be the ball still crushes it.  
  
My flower dainty but tough is like the soccer ball in many ways but it still crushes my flower.  
  
My flower loves the soccer ball in so many ways that it cannot say.  
  
(Sora saying her feelings for Tai)  
  
Every 6 seconds  
  
Every 6 seconds I get a chill up my spine. Very 5 seconds I fell electricity running through me.  
  
Every 4 seconds I fell data overcoming me.  
  
Every 3 seconds I see my friends going through what I am  
  
Every 2 seconds I see flashes of the digital world.  
  
Every second I remember my friends and the digital world  
  
  
  
(The feeling that you get going to the digital world) 


	2. poems by~S~--- Ch. 2

Disclaimer-I do not own digimon. I do not own the idea for the poem Sora. The idea came from a song. It was by M2M. I will face the fact that I listen to it too much. I listen to it 24/7. As a matter of fact I am listening to them right now. That is were I get most of my inspiration. I give a lot of credit to them. Thank you M2M. Also I am sorry bout the other poems I figured out what is wrong now. Also, I am not doing like only taiora poems. I will do any kind of poem as long as it makes scence.  
  
  
  
1 Sora  
  
Matt you have to chose. You have to pick her or me. So who do you want, Sora or me. I know you use to date her, so remember if you chose me I will never be like her. Sora really likes you. So you have to choose. It's Her or me. You really love me. But remember, if you chose me I will never be like, Sora. Sora won't treat you like I do. She will treat you rough. Me I will treat you exactly as you want. Sora is a tomboy. You need a girl for a girlfriend, Not a Tomboy. I will treat you right. I am a girl who you can look forward to. Please Matt tell me that you love me.  
  
(Mimi saying how much she loves Matt and she has to let go of Sora, In order to be with her)  
  
All that I want  
  
Mimi tells me that you love me. Well I got news for you. All that I wanted was you. Why didn't you let me know? I love you to. Kari tells me that you always talk about me. You should have told me before Matt took me. What am I supposed to do now. Even though all that I want is you. How can I break Matt's heart? Just be honest with me. That is all I want from you. I am sorry Tai but your too late. All I wanted was you. But now my heart belongs to Matt. I love you Tai, but I love Matt more. How could I love you when you were not honest with me. But always remember, All I wanted was you before Matt took my heart away from you. I that I wanted was you.  
  
(Sora saying that she did love Tai, but now she loves Matt)  
  
Hate  
  
Kari hates me, so does T.K. I think Yolei joined them. Why does every one hate me. Am I that bad. I really hope not. I have one last hope. Even that hope is disappearing. I hope that someone loves me. Kari hates me, why I do not know. I must have done something wrong. My last hope is leaving me. I really dought that any one loves me. I hope something will happen so I gain that hope back. I think that hope is coming back, because of some shining souls.  
  
(Davis saying every one hates him. That his last hopes are going. Then he realizes someone is caring for him.)  
  
The phone is out  
  
I can't take it anymore. I need to hear your voice again. I am losing my sanity. I haven't talked to you for a whole day. I am crying here all alone. I want to talk to you. But I can't cause the phone is out. I went to my aunt's house. I was laying on the couch listening to music. I wanted to hear you, but I couldn't because the phone was out. Then I went to my friend's house. We were talking about our guys. Then I asked to use the phone. It wasn't out. And here I am. Telling you about my craving to hear you, and to be with you.  
  
(Kari on the phone with T.K. saying how much she missed him, and needed him.)  
  
  
  
  
  
When I moved  
  
The day I moved was horrible. I missed you so much. I wouldn't stop crying. I asked my mom why we had to move. She said that my dad was broke and so was she. We had to start a new life. That's what happened when I moved. Sora came to see me off. Tai was there too. Kari, T.K, Ixxy and Joe couldn't come but they told me so. Where were you, at home. I missed you, the day I moved. I love you. I love you so much. Do you share my feelings? I sure hope so.  
  
(Mimi saying how she felt the day she moved to America)  
  
Acting  
  
Tai you are acting strange. Please tell me what's wrong. Quit your acting. One day when I asked you too the park you got a sweaty. What is wrong. Quite your acting. You always talk to me. You always blush when I say something. What is wrong you. Quit your acting. I really like you. Is that what's bothering you. Do you like me? Quit your acting.  
  
(Sora asking Tai to admit his feelings for her)  
  
Feelings  
  
Matt you have to help me. I need to tell Sora my feelings. Mimi can you help me. I know this may be strange. How did you tell Matt your feelings? I need to tell Sora mine. Kari if you tell you will be dead. What should I do? How should I tell her? I have to, before someone takes her. Oh now I am too late someone has taken her. She was my only love and I was to late.  
  
(Tai asking people on how he should tell her that he loves her but it was too late) 


End file.
